


A Surprise Picnic

by velvetjinx



Series: The Dates Series [2]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Carlos is Human, Carlos is good at science but bad at life, Cecil is Human, I'm all about their dates, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, basically just an excuse for porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 09:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetjinx/pseuds/velvetjinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their fifth date, after several cancelled dates because Carlos is good at science but bad at life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Surprise Picnic

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again to the loveliest [leanwellback](http://archiveofourown.org/users/leanwellback/pseuds/Dogstar) for betaing this for me! <333

Carlos - his beautiful, perfect Carlos - was not, in fact, perfect. 

Things had been going so well; their first few dates had been wonderful, fantastic, transcendent. Especially their fourth date, which hadn't ended until the following morning after Cecil had woken Carlos up because he couldn't wait any longer to suck him off, but wasn't going to do so without permission. Permission was readily granted, and Cecil had kissed Carlos happily before sliding down the bed and laving Carlos's shaft with his tongue. Carlos had nearly bucked off of the bed, but Cecil had simply pressed an arm over Carlos's hips and continued, pressing kisses up the sides before taking the head of his cock into his mouth and sucking as hard as he could. 

Carlos's moans were very encouraging, and Cecil smirked (inasmuch as anyone can smirk with a mouthful of cock). Wrapping his hand around Carlos's shaft, began to suck in earnest, bobbing his head in counterpoint to his moving hand. He could taste Carlos, salty and bitter, on his tongue, and moaned happily, moving his free hand down to grasp his own cock and begin stroking. 

Carlos touched Cecil's shoulder and, once Cecil looked up, shook his head. "No, don't," he gasped out. "Want to take care of you myself."

Cecil immediately brought his hand back up to hold Carlos's hip, suddenly even more turned on because Carlos - _his Carlos_ , his brain gleefully supplied - wanted to 'take care of him'. He continued to work Carlos's cock, and felt a hand on the back of his head, pulling slightly at his hair. 

"Cecil, I'm going to come," Carlos warned, but Cecil just kept going, wanting to taste _all_ of him. Then Carlos cried out something garbled and was pulsing over Cecil's tongue. It was hardly a good or romantic flavor, and yet it was, because it was Carlos. 

He kept sucking gently until Carlos flinched slightly, then he moved back up the bed, peppering Carlos's rather hairy chest with kisses before reaching Carlos's mouth. They kissed lazily for a moment, then Carlos was clutching Cecil's cock, stroking him with a perfect rhythm, and Cecil panted into Carlos's mouth as he whined and bucked and finally came all over both of them. 

They had showered together, a long, hot shower filled with languid kisses and involving a lot of willpower on Cecil's part not to drop to his knees and taste that soapy skin again. When they finally finished washing, the water was starting to run cold, and they were both more than happy to wrap themselves in the fluffy towels which had magically appeared by the sink. Cecil figured that it was the Faceless Old Woman Who Secretly Lived in His Home, and made a mental note to seriously consider voting for her in the mayoral elections. 

When they were dressed, there was a moment of awkwardness. Carlos looked at his watch and said, "Well, I'd better get back to the lab," just as Cecil asked, "Do you want some breakfast?" 

"Oh," Carlos said with a slight laugh, "no, I'd better just be going."

"Oh," said Cecil, trying not to let his disappointment show. 

"But...I'll call you later?" Carlos looked vaguely worried, as though concerned that Cecil would say no.

Cecil's response was to gather Carlos in his arms and kiss him soundly. 

When Carlos left, still grinning slightly, Cecil couldn't help but do a dance of joy. Everything would be smooth sailing from there!

Except, three cancelled dates later, it seemed as though things were actually getting worse. Cecil wasn't even sure that he could say it was 'three _cancelled_ dates' as Carlos hadn't actually bothered to get in touch with him for two of them to let Cecil know that he couldn't make it. He was just so caught up in whatever it was that he was doing at the time, he would explain when Cecil finally called him. There had been a spate of weird happenings in the week and a half since their fourth date - no weirder than usual, just perhaps more frequent - and Cecil could understand why Carlos would be distracted, but still. 

So the afternoon after the third date-which-didn't-happen he decided that if Carlos wouldn't come to him, then he would come to Carlos. He packed a lunch, involving meat, vegetable slices, and some gluten-free crackers, and went to Carlos's lab. He was quite nervous - both about finally seeing the inside of the lab and about interrupting Carlos - but he decided that it had to be done. He got out of his car, grabbed the basket with lunch, marched up to the lab door, and knocked.

Carlos opened the door, looking even more perfect than usual, if a little frazzled. His dark hair was mussed, his lab coat was buttoned wrongly, and everything was creased. He also...well. If Cecil was honest, Carlos didn't smell very fresh. 

Carlos's eyes widened when he saw Cecil, and even more when he realised what Cecil was thinking. "Oh god, I don't even...I've been working really hard in the lab, and I haven't had time to..."

"Carlos, have you not been taking care of yourself?" Cecil asked sternly.

"I. Well, I've been eating, mostly. And I have had some sleep."

"You just haven't had time to shower or change your clothes?" 

Carlos blushed, and Cecil's smile widened. "Well, now is your chance. I brought us lunch, and you can just take a break now."

"You brought us lunch? That's so thoughtful, but I can't leave this experiment or..."

Cecil's expression turned serious again. "You can and you will, Carlos. After three missed dates, I think you owe me that." 

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry. You're right. I'll get one of my team to keep an eye on things. Come in, please." 

They wandered through the lab, Cecil taking in everything from the multiple beakers with burners underneath to the beeping instruments. It was all very scientific. Carlos spoke to one of his team - a young girl with light brown hair and glasses - before motioning for Cecil to follow him. 

They climbed the stairs behind the lab, and Carlos lead him into one of the rooms. "This is my room. I'm, uh, I'm sorry about the mess." Lab coats and flannel shirts and journals were scattered around the floor, and it was all so ridiculously endearing that Cecil couldn't help a smile. 

"It's fine, honestly. So where is your shower?" he asked pointedly. 

Carlos blushed again, and motioned towards the door. "It's down the hall."

"Then you go and shower, and I'll wait here."

"Okay," Carlos said, grabbing a towel and heading towards the shower. 

While he was gone, Cecil picked up the nearest journal and began to read some of the articles. Ten minutes passed before he even realised it, and suddenly Carlos appeared in the doorway, wearing nothing but a towel. 

"I forgot to take in any clean clothes," he explained, but Cecil didn't care about that. 

What Cecil cared about was that he had a lovely, damp, mostly naked Carlos _in a bedroom_ , a fact he was determined to take full advantage of. Standing, he closed the door behind Carlos, before pulling him in for a kiss. 

"Mmm," moaned Carlos, before pulling back. "Wait, what about lunch?"

"Lunch is cold, lunch can wait. You, on the other hand, are really quite hot, and this cannot wait," replied Cecil.

"Oh," Carlos managed before Cecil leaned in to kiss him again. Cecil dropped Carlos's towel to the floor, running his hands over his firm yet supple ass. Carlos moaned into his mouth, and Cecil immediately got to work on his own clothes, stripping in what had to be record time. His hand crept into Carlos's beautiful, perfect, wet hair and pulled hard enough to get him to tilt his head back so that Cecil could kiss over his jaw, down his neck, back up to his ear, which Cecil tugged on gently with his teeth. 

Carlos moaned, his cock rubbing wetly against Cecil's, as Cecil pulled them back onto the bed. Carlos straddled Cecil, rubbing their cocks together, and Cecil couldn't wait any longer. He began to stroke Carlos's cock, and Carlos thrust into his hand, making what Cecil decided were the best sex noises anyone had ever made. Then Carlos brought his hand down and returned the favor, and Cecil gasped, squeezing his eyes shut and babbling about his beautiful Carlos, his _perfect_ Carlos, his wonderful, his amazing, his...

As he came, bright sparks filled his vision, and his hand slacked off for a moment, but he was so eager to see Carlos come for him that he was soon back on track, bringing his other hand down to stroke at Carlos's cleft, and Carlos came for him then, face screwed up in what was both a beautiful and ridiculous way. 

And Cecil loved him, so very much. 

He almost told him so, right there, as Carlos collapsed on top of him, grinning tiredly and happily, but something told him that it wasn't time yet. Declarations on the radio were one thing, but in person? That was a whole different matter. 

"So," Carlos breathed in his ear, and Cecil wondered if it was actually possible for him to get hard again so soon, "lunch?" 

Cecil laughed softly. "Yes, lunch."

They ate, naked, on the bed, Carlos sitting with his back against Cecil's chest. 

"Cecil?" Carlos began when they were nearly finished.

"Mhm?"

"I am sorry that I didn't call you those times, I really am."

"I know, my Carlos."

"I will try harder in the future."

"I know." 

Carlos leaned around and kissed Cecil softly. "Thank you, cariño."

Cecil couldn't help the smile that spread across his face at the term of endearment, and Carlos flushed.

"You don't mind if I call you that, do you?"

"No, my Carlos. I think it's perfect." They kissed again, then, and both got up to get dressed. 

Carlos walked him to the door, and Cecil ignored the speculative looks from the team as he walked through the lab. They kissed goodbye at the door, with Carlos promising to call Cecil after his show that night, and Cecil walked back to his car, feeling lighter than air. He drove back to his apartment, with enough time to spare to get ready for the show. 

Carlos called as promised that night, and they lay in their beds talking for hours before finally hanging up. 

No, Carlos wasn't perfect. But he was _his_ , and that made him perfect.


End file.
